build_a_boat_for_treasurefandomcom-20200223-history
The Boss
The Boss is a limited time Quest, and lasted about 13 days. Upon starting, a yellow building area line is formed half-way across the Building Space. Four monoliths slowly sprout out of the ground, then a box sprouts out. It will subsequently explode, revealing Fabbi theDuck. The explosion kills all players near it. Beware, despite being far from the box, the flying pieces may knock the player back. All players in the team are given swords to fight Fabbi. Fabbi does not attack players from other teams, but the things he spawns can still damage them. 'Fighting Fabbi' 'Phases' Fabbi theDuck has 4 phases, in which each subsequent phase is harder than the previous. #Fabbi's first phase shoots Flaming Ducks at players. Flaming Ducks set every limb or block that it touches on fire, much like the dragon's fireballs. Despite the ducks hitting blocks, orange or red merging is required to create a shield, because flaming ducks destroy merged blocks. #Fabbi's second phase shoots both Flaming Ducks and spawns Pumpkin Bombs below his feet. Pumpkin Bombs spawn in groups of 4, and explode in 3 volleys. Pumpkin Bombs explode in a short amount of time, flinging the player and dealing about 25 damage. Pumpkin Bombs do not damage blocks. #Fabbi's third phase shoots Flaming Ducks, Pumpkin Bombs, and Homing Tacos. Homing Tacos spawn in groups of 2. They follow the player at a slightly slower speed than the player walks. They deal damage to the player when touched. They can be killed with the sword, rewarding 2 gold each. Cannons cannot deal damage to anything, but they can knockback the Homing Tacos, giving the player more time to kill them. #Fabbi's fourth and final phase makes his Pumpkin Bombs and Homing Tacos stronger and spawns more frequently, and usually spawns 2 Dinosaurs. 'Rewards' When killed, Fabbi will drop 100 Gold and 14 Bread. All players who are still alive will instantly receive 10 Bread. His bones will remain, and the bread can be picked up when touched. The Dinosaurs give 20 Gold each, and the Tacos also give 2-4 Gold each depending on each phase. 'Strategies' *Cannons do not damage Fabbi theDuck. *The player can attach a Firework to the body (shown in the first step of the video), then attach various material Blocks to the player as a shield. *Evade the Pumpkin Bombs as they drop. *Have a team with many team members to distract the Homing Tacos and defeat Fabbi theDuck faster. *Launching will send Pumpkin Bombs and Homing Tacos away from the base. This strategy no longer works. *Use Harpoons to restrict the Dinosaur when spawned; multiple Harpoons can knock a Dinosaur on its side. The player can place unanchored seats on the Dinosaur once disabled and sail the boat to use it as a meat shield. *Attacking on Fabbi_theDuck's feet while it is at his 1st phase can protect the player from the flaming ducks. *If a team member is on fire do not touch the player, or he/she will burn other players or blocks. *Fabbi's main weak spot is his hipbone. *Beware, under his hipbone is not fully safe, as a Flaming duck can hit a limb and burn it, or any of his bombs can knock the player back. *Attaching an anchored block to the dinosaurs can make them stuck. 'Trivia' * This is the first quest that rewards players when replayed. * The Boss was added then removed due to bugs on the same date, then re-introduced on July 26, 2018. * The soundtrack that plays when fighting Fabbi_theDuck is Intense Strings (No Solo) by Frederic Sans, in the album KOS598 STACCATO STRINGS. * A maximum of 12 Tacos at once can pursuit the player before dying. * The quest has been removed but its similar counterpart is located in The Secret Place which gives the player 25 bread and one Fabbi's Plushie once when defeated. Bugs * Killing Fabbi before killing the Dinosaurs can cause him to not drop Bread. Gallery Flamingduck.png|Flaming Ducks Pumpkinbomb.png|Pumpkin Bombs Taco.png|Homing Tacos Rex.PNG|Dinosaur Category:Quest